


El monstruo el cual te convertiste

by MiuBelle



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Menciones de asesinatos, Menciones de posible suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuBelle/pseuds/MiuBelle
Summary: Has matado, torturado y masacrado. Mataste a mi familia y a mis amigos. Debería odiarte, debería aborrecerte… ¿entonces porque aun te amo?  [Yaoi]





	El monstruo el cual te convertiste

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> ¡Homo fóbicos huyan! Esto es Slash sino te gusta fuera. Estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer. 
> 
> Mención de posible suicidio. Asesinatos.
> 
> Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.
> 
> Género:
> 
> Drama, Angustia, Algo de romance.
> 
> Pareja Mencionada:
> 
> [Dan Phantom x Danny Fentom]
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> En este universo Danny al ser dividido no pudo regresar a como era, por lo que su parte humana quedo separada de la de fantasma.
> 
> Disclainer:
> 
> Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie de Danny Phantom, sino a sus respectivos creadores, solo me pertenece la historia y la idea.
> 
> N/A: Esto lleva bastante tiempo en mis carpetas en la computadora por ese motivo lo subo, tengo algunas que nunca termine pero aún me sigue gustando esta pareja por lo que seguramente subiré más de ellos dos.

* * *

 

_EL MONSTRUO EL CUAL TE CONVERTISTE_

_“(…)_ _el amor no es cuerdo”_

**_—Anónimo_ **

 

* * *

 

 

¿Cómo había pasado?

¿Cómo habías comenzado a odiar a los vivos?

Aun recuerdo esos días en los cuales estábamos juntos, tomados de las manos y aunque nadie sabía de lo nuestro éramos felices teniéndonos uno al  otro. Sentados en mi habitación apoyados y riéndonos juntos.

Siempre estuvimos juntos.

Ahora yo vivo con lo que queda del mundo encerrado en una burbuja para que no entres, para que ningún fantasma entre.

Una vez estuvimos juntos. Luego tuvimos cuerpos separados.

Eras amable y amoroso pero… todo cambio.

Ahora tu personalidad se deformo donde había amor y suavidad ahora buscas poseer y encerrar.

Eres peligroso y lose.

Has matado a tanta gente y no tienes remordimientos. Has arrasado con ciudades, familias y fantasmas por igual, nada te detiene y parece que no fueras a parar.

Has cambiado también, ambos lo hicimos han pasado 20 años desde que nos hemos vistos, ese día, el cual destrozabas la ciudad, ese día donde mataste a mis padres, ese día que no pude volver a verte con los mismos ojos. Ese día la brecha que se había creado termino por separarnos.

¿Qué te sucedió?

Valery y yo dirigimos las patrullas y el equipamiento anti fantasma intentando mantener lo que queda de la civilización protegida de ti. Tenemos reclutas pero solamente nosotros y el padre de Valery estamos siempre pendientes del posible peligro que algún día enfrentaremos.

Has intentado entrar, pero no puedes, aun no puedes.

Hemos puesto todo nuestro esfuerzo en que no puedas siquiera acercarte. Sé que “hablas” con Valery  o si eso se puede llamar hablar a que constantemente la amenaces con que entraras y buscaras lo que te pertenece.

Valery se ha vuelto como una hermana mayor en lo que respecta a cuidarme.

Nuestra vida aquí es buena, tenemos comida y refugio, la gente ya no se pelea entre ella como lo hacía antes, entienden que estar unidos es su mayor fortaleza ante todo, eso es lo único bueno que salió de toda está destrucción.

Estaba regresando de comprar provisiones para mí y Valery, era hora de hacer las compras, entonces sucedió.

El lamento llego de sorpresa.

Fue retumbante y supe quién era, después de todo hubo un tiempo que yo también podía hacerlo, pero luego de la separación tu solo no podías, parece que al fin lo lograste.

El escudo se estremeció como toda la ciudad.

La gente a mí alrededor intentaba no gritar pero no fue un buen intento.

Mi piel se erizo y mi vista se dirigió hacia el cielo como la gente en la calle, donde segundos no pasó nada, el escudo verde seguía igual pero solo unos momentos después es cuando la barrera de la ciudad cae.

Los gritos de la gente es lo primero que se escucha luego del terrible silencio de horror conmocionado.

Las sirenas comienzan a sonar signo inequívoco que la ciudad esta desprotegida ante cualquier ataque fantasmal.

Has llegado y la gente lo sabe.

Has llegado y la gente aún recuerda que has hecho.

Has llegado y mi corazón no debería apretarse de anhelo pero también de miedo. Los sentimientos siempre han sido confusos para nosotros pero eso nunca nos detuvo.

Lo más doloroso es que aun te amo a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, mi mente te odia pero mi corazón te ama.

¿Cuán difícil es realmente poder simplemente odiarte? Sería fácil por toda la sangre que has derramado, la gente que hayas matado, me quitaste a mi familia, me dejaste solo…

¿Por qué?

Porque a la vez también recuerdo de nuestros momentos de risas, o cuando le hacíamos bromas a Dash o simplemente sentarnos y admirar las estrellas.

No supe en qué momento comenzaste a distanciarte de mí o cuando fue que comenzaste a tornarte más oscuro, pero sucedió.

Aquí agarrando los niños perdidos y llevándolos al bunker más cercano, solo puedo pensar en que fue lo que paso.

¿Fue tu culpa o la mía?

¿Fue algo que hice o algo que pasaste?

¿Qué había pasado?

Valery no responde, estoy preocupado, aun con nuestras armas sé que no serían demasiado difíciles para ti.

Los gritos provocan escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

No me quedo en el bunker, salgo afuera, solo estoy armado con una arma anti fantasma.

La gente está desesperada y se aferran a sus seres queridos tratando de protegerse. No puedo quedarme, es peligroso que me quede aquí.

No quiero que en tu ira los lastimes, aunque nada te detendría.

Sé que no hay nada que te detenga ahora de buscarme, porque sé que tu anhelo es similar al mío, pero a la vez no igual porque tu estas corrompido y para lograrlo matas a quien quieras, yo nunca podría matar por ti.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos volviéramos a ver.

Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

Siempre me habían gustado tus ojos verdes pero ahora son rojos como la sangre que tienes en tus manos, claro signo que ya has matado.

Eres más alto que yo por varios centímetros, más ancho, y también eres físicamente más poderoso, y ambos lo sabemos.

Puedo ver tus ojos mirándome como si llevaras siglos sin verme, viendo mi cuerpo y luego mis ojos azules.

Duele mi corazón porque te he extrañado, quisiera abrazarte y olvidar que todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo, todo lo que has hecho.

Aun mirándote levanto el arma anti fantasma que sé que no servirá de mucho si intentas matarme o someterme pero es para dar una declaración, la cual entiendes si la oscuridad que se posa en tu mirada responde algo.

Porque a pesar de que te amo. No traicionare a la humanidad, no ante las garras del monstruo que te has vuelto, no podría estar tranquilo si simplemente saltara a tus brazos.

Aunque me duela ver esos ojos rojos fijos en mí, sé que nunca podría traicionar mi humanidad de esa forma.

Porque te amo y a pesar de que quisiera volver a lo que éramos sé que no es posible.

Y porque te amo no cederé, aunque tenga yo mismo acabar con mi vida si eso significa que no podrás lograr tu objetivo.

 

* * *

**_Fin_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> N/A (2): Espero que les haya gustado. Me gusta esta pareja y tiene mucho potencial, aunque este haya sido un poco triste.  
> MiuBelle


End file.
